


【all雪】拥挤

by xueyu0816 (zymeow)



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, all雪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymeow/pseuds/xueyu0816
Summary: *多CP预警*全篇舞凰 i雪出击！
Relationships: 冰雪琪缘, 宜雪, 欣风雪雨 - Relationship, 金孔
Kudos: 8





	【all雪】拥挤

-报答

（小狼狗）

“要再来一次吗？”

金子涵披着睡袍懒懒散散地抱住孔雪儿的腰，刚来过一次的年轻体育生精力旺盛，顺着她的背温柔地轻抚，孔雪儿坐在床上，赤裸着身子，眼尾还带着动情未退的嫣红，看得她心痒痒。

“我们有一个晚上的时间。”

孔雪儿再一次被压在床褥间，体育生习惯半眯着眼睛打量她，像是在审视一个没有挑战性的猎物，孔雪儿讨厌她这种做派，她从来不会多说，只是拉低金子涵垂着的胳膊，带到自己身上来。

金子涵比她高出一截，不知是不是这个原因，她在姿势上更喜欢有压迫的上下位，做爱的时候把孔雪儿翻来覆去，靠得近了索吻时能听到沉稳踏实的一声声心跳，这点孔雪儿不得不说，她确实是一个省心的床伴。

“呜......不要突然发力啊。”

软成一滩水的人儿糯糯地说，语气半飘没有着力点一样，金子涵托住她一条腿，手指再次没了进去。

她泄出小猫吟溺脆弱的呼声，金子涵欺身攫取她凌乱的呼吸，高个子的优势从上到下死死地把控住她的灵魂和肉体，孔雪儿的腿部打着颤，被金子涵莽撞的顶弄在高潮的边缘身体僵直，高个子被吸得举步维艰，从水汽蒙盖的长发下露出狠戾薄红的眼，孔雪儿抱住她在胸前啃咬作乱的头，被操到了高潮。

体育生亲昵地舔了舔孔雪儿的下巴，睡袍领口敞开了一大半亮晶晶的莹白皮肤，她拨了拨黏在后者肩头的发丝，孔雪儿动了动，背过去只露出长发遮盖下的半截腰，红棕色衬得她人如其名一样可口，金子涵缓了缓，给她倒了杯水。

“辛苦。下次再约。”

-交换

（死对头）

蔡卓宜不像是只会微笑的人。

孔雪儿坐在她身上，此前从没想过有朝一日会把自己也给纳入一件有价值的商品这个范畴。

“孔小姐似乎比我想的还上道一点。”

孔雪儿捻着衬衫纽扣，被包裹在女士衬衫里成熟结果的身体圆滑地展开全景，黑色的蕾丝胸衣里是相当可观的风景，蔡卓宜若有所思地按住孔雪儿的大腿摩挲，像是在提前掌控下手的力度。

“本来以为孔小姐没多大料，失策。”

这女人怎么说荤话也笑得和正人君子一样？孔雪儿试图推搡出蔡卓宜的怀抱，却被一股大力拉回来钳制在了她身下。

“孔小姐做生意难道不会事先了解对手的弱点吗？”

被嘲讽了。蔡卓宜的语气平板得毫无波澜，那双眼不笑时眼底也有微弱的荡开的涟漪，孔雪儿直勾勾地盯着她似笑非笑的脸，实在没法把这张脸联系到泰拳那个话题。

嗯......该死的泰拳，孔雪儿怎么没想到，她会用打泰拳的力气折腾自己呢？

-入室

（学妹）

“今天学习人体临摹。”

虞书欣坐在画板前左顾右盼，被孔雪儿打断。

“今天的临摹对象，是我。”

厚实的玻璃下洒着一汪金灿灿的光河，虞书欣看见孔雪儿走到窗边，剪影上的金边描出她拉窗帘伸臂抬腰的窈窕曲线，虞书欣捏着画笔一动不动地注视着她，隔绝光源的教室没开灯，孔雪儿一步步站定在她面前，从短袖开始脱。

孔雪儿和她对视着，动作不停地解文胸，暧昧的紫色布料掉下来，掉在了虞书欣的脚边，谁都没有说话。孔雪儿接着解裤扣，漂亮的大腿曲线一览无遗，虞书欣像是被谁用重锤砸了一下，她后知后觉地避开孔雪儿投来的下目线，混乱地找不着逃跑的路。

“开始画吧。”

孔雪儿坐在离她两臂远的距离，她脱下的内裤横在虞书欣的画架上，虞书欣好想问为什么不用石膏像，为什么要不开灯，但她的问题又在问出口的瞬间偃旗息鼓，咚咚、咚咚，是她的心跳在怒骂。

虞书欣一眼就能看见她的酮体，光洁无痕，在黯淡的教室里也白皙得过分。咚咚、咚咚，她的心口震荡得发闷。

“学姐，我们......”

这样做是不是很过分。

“嘘！”

孔雪儿牵起虞书欣温热的手，指引她触碰自己的身体，“想学，就先从了解开始，嗯？”

“教你一对一，欣欣。”

-迷乱

（争锋）

“客人？”

孔雪儿拿起淡粉的口红浅浅地涂上一层，不在意地对镜抿了抿，轻透的水光潋滟勾人，她纵起唇角展颜一笑，满意地收拾化妆包。

“是。那位客人指名道姓要您去......去和她斗舞。”

孔雪儿抬眼扫了一眼那服务生，摆摆手，“你去和那位客人说，我就来。”

如出一辙的黑色短吊带，银边热裤，真是赶巧。许佳琪向她举杯，弯了弯狐狸眼，笑得纯良，“许佳琪。你就是孔雪儿？”

“幸会。”

孔雪儿喝了口酒吧的特制酒，“一会就是夜场了，您看起来很有那个兴致。”

“出来玩的，不开心一点今晚就把不到妞了。”

对方一下靠过来，语气飘飘然，那点香水和微淡的酒气合在一起挺好闻的，暧昧的透壁照光游来一枚红斑，打在许佳琪的眼皮上方，孔雪儿促狭地一笑，两人的距离再次贴近。

许佳琪吻了她，贴在唇瓣上的成人暗示而已，孔雪儿今天心情不错，听她多说了几句，“我们跳完，后门见。”

抒情的音乐由此戛止，许佳琪擦过她的肩混入舞池，孔雪儿回头去看，许佳琪那双艳红的桃花眼亮得惊人，她们只是对上一瞬，又游弋开。

孔雪儿放下酒杯，随之拨开人群追了上去。

FIN.


End file.
